onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugestu
Sugestu or rather his Nick name "Blackbolt" Sugestu was the Main Villain and head of the Corsaint Trading Foundation He amassed a huge amount of riches with his crew the Black bolt pirates before forming his crew. His Last bounty was 77,000,000 Berries before he was defeated by Sanshoo and captured by Marines. Appearance: '''Sugestu has been Described by Sanshoo as a "Uglier version of myself." Standing 6'1 Sugestu has messy Orange hair in his normal state but when he uses his devil fruit his look changes. However, No one has seen that form and lived to his appearance remained unknown until Sanshoo fought him and lived. '''Personality: Sugestu is Cruel killing anyone who fails him or does not pay off there debts with no exceptions. Even Though Sanshoo had made him at least 100,000,000 Berries though card games he still wanted his 100,000,000 for the money he gave to Sanshoo for a "Job." Sanshoo needed to complete. Before Sanshoo made his crew it was competed that he was the Third in command of the Foundation however Sugestu knew he had grew too powerful and was preparing to kill him. Crew Mates: "Restumi is the only man who can get shit done around here." Restumi: Restumi is the Right hand man of Sugestu and has a large bounty of his own at 35,000,000. Both have a decent relationship but Sugestu noted if Restumi failed to kill the Intruders he would kill himself. Restumi has also shown some disloaitly as rather then going out in the first place he toyed with Taigu wanting to "annoy his master." Abilities and Powers: Devil Fruit: Sugestu Has the Ari Model: Dangan Ari Which allows him to Transform into a Bullet Ant. At First Sanshoo underestimated its power but the Fruit is quite Dangerous if used Correctly. Sugestu has slammed his teeth into a stone wall breaking it in two. He also can bite a target with enough force to shatter bone and cause intense Pain. He also can inject a Nerco Toxin with his fruit which can cause paralyses. The Ari Model: Dangan Ari has The Standard Devil Fruit Weakness though if there are any other weakness it is unknown. Swordsmanship: Sugestu is an Amazing Powerful Swordsman Who is capable of Cutting through iron weapons with one stroke of his blade and commented that he can cut steel. However, In there battle Sanshoo was able to block his attack with a pair of Steel Scissors making this commit False. He was Fast enough with his sword to keep Sanshoo on the Defensive as he could not see the man blade at ceretin Points. Tengra: Sugestu Uses a Powerful Steel Blade known as Tengra which he committed cost him 10,000,000 Berries to craft and he says the blade is as strong as a Ryo Wazamomo Blade. The blade was powerful enough to bend the Steel Scissors used by Sanshoo and cut through the Paper armor Sanshoo used which was noted to be equal to about 6 inches of steel like it was a nothing nearly cutting Sanshoo arm in two. The Blade however was not powerful enough to Stop Sanshoo's Strongest Attack Ori Ori no: Kotieni No Ransu. Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users